


This is Only the Beginning

by chaotic_prophet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Sort of? - Freeform, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_prophet/pseuds/chaotic_prophet
Summary: When Ashara had volunteered to spy on the Conclave, she had expected the shem to argue relentlessly on the fate of the mages and templars (and the elves by extension, according to Keeper Deshanna). After whatever agreement they came to, she would return home and report the awaited results to her clan. From there, they would decide what to do.It was when she woke up with no reconciliation of what happened in a dimly lit dungeon, surrounded by armed shem, and her hands bound and burning that she realized that she would not be returning to her clan anytime soon.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ashara groaned as she blinked awake, her left hand crackling with green light- causing her to sharply inhale as a sharp shock traveled up her arm. She squinted down at the source, studying the sickly green scar on her palm.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a woman with short, black hair stormed in with another one following close behind her. The guards immediately sheathed their swords, but remained tense, their hands lingering on their weapons. The two women circled her, much like two hawks circling an unsuspecting rabbit. A scowl was etched onto the black-haired woman’s face as she glared down at her. Ashara sat still, glancing at them from the corner of her eye, opening and closing her fists,

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The black haired woman said as she continued to circle her, “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead. Except for _you_.”

Ashara blinked, staring at her accuser, “You think I’m responsible?”

“Explain _this ._ ” The woman grabbed her bound hands as the scar flared to life for a brief moment, causing Ashara to wince. The woman roughly shoved her hands down, taking a step back as she glared at her,

“I… Can’t.”

“What do you mean, _you can’t_?”

“I mean I don’t know what it is or how it got there,” she pleaded, watching the woman circle her. The woman’s face contorted with rage as she rushed towards her,

“You’re lying!” she shouted before the hooded woman stepped in front of her,

“We need her, Cassandra,” she said, pushing the woman- Cassandra- away from her. Ashara glanced down at the glowing mark before looking back up at the two women,

“I... I don’t understand. All of those people…” she whispered, the shock of her situation beginning to set in. The hooded woman turned towards her, taking a step forward,

“Do you remember what happened?” she asked gently, “How this began?”

Ashara stared down at the ground, squinting. She remembered-

_Running. Fear. If she doesn’t stop running those things will catched her. Light. Salvation. Mythal’s mercy-_

“I remember running. _Things_ were chasing me. And then… A woman?”

“A woman?”

“She… She reached out to me, but then…” She shook her head. Cassandra stepped in front of the hooded women, guiding her away from Ashara,

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” The hooded woman (Leliana) nodded and exited the dungeon, followed swiftly by the guards.

Cassandra approached Ashara, replacing the manacles with rope as Ashara furrowed her brows,

“What did happen?” she asked. Cassandra dragged her up, gripping her arm tightly,

“It will be easier to show you,” she said before leading her out of the cell.

Cassandra escorted Ashara out of the dungeon before heading towards the doorway. Guards stood at attention as they passed whilst Chantry priests scowled and whispered amongst each other. Cassandra, however, ignored them. The guards stationed the doors- noticing their approach- quickly saluted before opening the doors for the pair.

They were greeted by a gust of cold air as the doors slammed shut behind them. Ashara shielded her eyes (as best she could, given her hands were chained together) as they stepped outside. Lowering her arms, her eyes widened at the sight before her. A massive cyclone of crackling energy swirled in the sky above the mountains, centering around a green beam of light streaming into it.

_Creators._

There was a hole in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hole in the sky.  
> That sounds about right.

Ashara cursed under her breath. _Of course there is a Creators-forsaken hole in the sky. No wonder these people don’t trust her,_

“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra said, looking over her shoulder at Ashara, “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

Ashara raised her brows, “An explosion can do that?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The mark flared up suddenly, green energy crackling around her hand and up her arm. Ashara gasped in pain, collapsing onto her knees and tucking her hands into her stomach in the effort to dull it,

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…” Cassandra explained, swiftly kneeling down in front of her, “And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

Ashara looked up at her, tears stinging the edge of her eyes as she exhaled slowly, “You say it _may_ be the key. To doing what, exactly?”

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.” Cassandra leaned back, watching her process the information. Ashara glanced at the Breach before turning her attention back towards her captor, nodding,

“I understand.”

“Then..?” Cassandra raised a brow. Ashara lifted her chin, her eyes hard,

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

Cassandra nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing where her mouth had been pulled into a thin line. She stood up, grabbing Ashara’s arm and escorted her towards the mass of tents and buildings further into the village.

The people, as expected from her prior treatment at the hands of Cassandra, were angry. While many remained silent as they passed, only refraining themselves to a scowl or glare, some hurled insults- blame- towards Ashara. Her ears twitched at their words, but she remained passive; the only sign of discomfort being her rapid heartbeat, which thundered against her chest.

"They have decided your guilt." Cassandra said, pushing Ashara forward with her, "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry."

A man spat on the ground as they passed, glaring at the elf.

"The Conclave was hers. It was chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

The guards opened the gates ahead of them, revealing a bridge filled with soldiers and injured. The scent of fear and death laid low in the air as Chantry priests kneeled over bodies of the dead and dying, muttering prayers. Few acknowledged them as they approached.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." Cassandra said before turning to Ashara, knife in hand. Ashara tensed, eyeing the dagger. Cassandra either didn't notice or choose to ignore her apparent fear and approached her, cutting the ropes around her hands.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

Ashara rubbed her wrists, "It doesn't help that I am an elf, does it?"

"No. It doesn't." Cassandra said, turning around and walking away, "Come. It isn't far."

Ashara opened her mouth to reply, but the woman was already halfway across the bridge. Sighing, she ran to catch up to her,

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Cassandra explained, yelling at guards to open the gates. Ashara glanced down at the glowing scar on her hand, flexing her fingers. With a huff, she followed Cassandra past the gates.

They traveled up the hill, passing soldiers behind spiked barricades, their swords drawn and ready. A small group pushed past them, running down the hill, swearing hopelessly under their breaths. The pair passed more corpses- ones too far away from the makeshift brigade to transport safely- as well as burning wagons, the smoke thick in the air. Green fireballs rained from the sky with each flash of thunder.

The Breach was clearer now, and Ashara could see smoke rising in the distance from somewhere in the valley. There was another crack of thunder and the mark flared once again, the pain traveling throughout her body. Ashara cried out in pain, stumbling forward and landing roughly onto her knees. She hissed as the pain dissipated, clutching her wrist. Cassandra stopped besides her, helping her up,

"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

Ashara heaved a sigh, silently thanking Cassandra with a nod before continuing forward. Cassandra followed her closely as they approached the second bridge,

"How.. How _did_ I survive the blast?" Ashara asked tentatively, turning to look at Cassandra from over her shoulder,

"They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious." She said, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough."

_The woman of light. So not a figment of her panicked mind._

They reached the entrance of the second bridge, soldiers defending the other side. As they made their way across the bridge, lightning flashed as a meteor suddenly hit the bridge.

Cassandra and Ashara fell forward, tumbling down the wreckage of the newly-destroyed bridge. Landing roughly on the frozen river below, Ashara groaned as she sat up. With another flash of lightning, yet another meteor crashed near them and a dark, slimy demon formed in a glow of green light. _'Creators damn me.'_ Cassandra rushed forward, sword and shield up,

"Stay behind me!" she shouted, swinging her sword in an arc towards the newly formed demon, who screeched.

There was a wet, ripping sound as another portal formed, a dark hand reaching out and dragging itself onto the ice. Ashara scrambled back, looking around frantically for something- _a rock, a sword, just something_. A staff leaned on a couple crates near the rubble. _Perfect_.

She quickly grabbed it, swinging around and aiming it at the now-formed Shade, blasting it was a bolt of cold. The Shade wailed, leaping at her in retaliation. She leapt back, it's claw just coming within inches of her face. With a burst of adrenaline, she slammed the staff's head into the Shade. Again. And again. It scurried back, screeching. Ashara slammed the staff into the ground, sending lightning into the lesser demon. It gave a final screeched, melting into the ground. She sighed, testing the staff. It was off-weight, and was in desperate need of repair, but it would have to do for now. Cassandra ripped through the first Shade and it disappeared as well, wailing and screeching. Ashara ran up to her, staff in hand,

"It's over. Are you alright-"

Cassandra pointed her sword at her and Ashara instinctively shifted back into a defensive stance, her staff behind her,

"Drop your weapon. _Now._ " Cassandra demanded, taking a step forward. Ashara tighten her jaw, huffing in annoyance,

"If you're going to lead me through a demon-infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.” She said, glaring at the woman, who scoffed,

"Give me one reason to trust you."

"Because my life is on the line."

The two stared each other down, both refusing to yield. Finally, Cassandra sighed, lowering her sword,

"You're right." She said, "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” She turned around, walking over to the river bank. She looked over her shoulder at Ashara, who followed at distance, "I should remember you came willingly."

They continued onwards, fighting more Shades and Wraiths further along the frozen river. They eventually reached the bottom of a steep staircase near a destroyed bridge, corpses of soldiers scattered on the river. ' _May F_ _alon'din- or your Maker- carry your ashes._ ' Ashara prayed silently, looking down at the body of a soldier on the staircase, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Cassandra looked over,

"We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” she said. Ashara looked up the staircase. Sure enough, she could hear the distant clanks and shouts at the top. Looking back at Cassandra, she nodded before heading up the flight of snow-covered stairs.

With each step, the fighting grew louder. Ashara quickened her pace, Cassandra following suit. Soon, they reached the top of the staircase, rushing past the ruined bridge. Ahead of them, a large green tear crackled above the fighting demons and soldiers. Ashara rushed forward, leaping down the stone wall and into the fight. Her marked hand crackled, glowing a sickly green light as Ashara assessed the situation. _A couple of soldiers, an elf (mage), and a dwarf (wielding a large crossbow)._

Cassandra rushed past her, already swinging her sword towards one of the demons while Ashara tightened her grip on her staff. She twirled her staff around, blasting ice and fire at the demons with each swing. At last, the final demon fell with a well-aimed bolt from the dwarf's crossbow.

Ashara ran forward, checking the soldiers for any injuries instinctively. The rift remained, crackling with new energy. The bald elven mage rushed towards her, grabbing her wrist,

"Quickly, before more come through!" He shouted, thrusting her wrist towards the rift. 

A stream of green energy erupted from her marked hand, sending a dull shock down her arm in the process. She clenched her teeth, her arm shaking from the effort to keep it aimed at the rift. After a moment, the rift folded in on itself, exploding in an array of green light and rippling away into thin air. As soon as it disappeared, Ashara ripped her wrist away from the elf, holding it to her chest. The elf smiled in both relief and pride, turning to Ashara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I love cliff hangers and you cannot stop me from putting them in my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara meets an elven mage and a roguish dwarf.

"What did you do?" Ashara asked, breathless. The elf smiled, gesturing towards her hand.

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours." His voice was smooth, accented. _Not Dalish, if the unmarked face was anything to go by. City, maybe_ \- Ashara blinked, tilting her head,

"You mean this?" She asked, holding her marked hand up. The elven man nodded,

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." He explained, folding his hands behind his back, "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” 

"Meaning it could close the Breach itself." Cassandra said, raising a brow. The elf turned his attention towards Cassandra for a brief moment,

"Possibly." He said curtly, turning back to Ashara, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

"Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf cut in, approaching the trio. He grinned, "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, who promptly snorted in disgust, scowling. Ashara chuckled,

"A pleasure to meet you, Varric." She said, "Ashara Lavellan: mage and unfortunate prisoner. That's a nice crossbow you have there, might I add." The dwarf laughed,

"Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” He gave the crossbow an affectionate pat. Ashara tilted her head, raising a brow,

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" 

“Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

The Seeker snapped her attention to the dwarf,

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric said, cutting her off, "Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me." 

Cassandra huffed, glaring down at the dwarf, who challenged her with a smug smirk. After a beat of tense silence, the elven man cleared his throat,

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” He said, nodding towards her hand. Varric rolled his eyes,

"“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

Ashara turned towards Solas, her eyes wide, "Does that mean that you know about the mark, then? You said you knew- well, theorized- that this mark could close the Breach and the rifts. Does that mean that you study the Breach, in order to theorize such information? How long have you been studying it, then? It couldn’t have been that long, given the circumstance. If you could, could you tell me about your findings. I-" 

Her cheeks redden as Solas watched in veiled amusement,

"Oh. _Ir abelas_ , now is not the time for such questions. Thank you." She muttered, her face burning hot much to her chagrin, "For preventing the mark from killing me." Varric laughed at the interaction, causing Ashara's to burn a brighter red. Solas raised an amused brow before turning his attention back to Cassandra,

"Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

Cassandra nodded- her annoyance towards Varric still evident- motioning towards a path leading further into the mountain pass, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly, then.” 

The newly formed group followed the Seeker along the destroyed path, fighting more demons on their way to the aforementioned forward camp- making quick work of them as they continued onward- and eventually climbing the steps leading up a steep hill. After fighting through yet another pack of demons as they neared the top, Ashara stopped, leaning onto her staff. Varric looked over,

"You alright there, Ash?"

"Yeah, I just need to- wait." She looked up, furrowing her brows, "Ash?" Varric shrugged,

"Cause, you know. Your name's Ashara and you set everything on fire." Ashara snorted, shaking her head. 

The dwarf sighed, "I know, I know. Not my best work, but it'll have to do for now."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the dwarf's antics, a vaguely amused expression momentarily replacing her permanent scowl,

“We’re almost at the forward camp." She said, looking up the hill, "I can only hope that Leliana made it through all of this.” She gestured to the remains of the demons they had just defeated, her arm falling to her side.

"She’s resourceful, Seeker.” Varric said in the attempt to somewhat comfort her, but Cassandra remained concerned, her mouth taut.

"Then let's continue on." Ashara said, straightening up with renewed determination and continuing up the steep hill, the group following behind her.

As they approached the top of the hill, the mark flared up, crackling with soft green light. Ashara glanced down at it, flexing her fingers,

"Another rift!" Cassandra shouted, unsheathing her sword and running forward, Ashara quickly followed her, staff in hand.

Demons and wraiths flooded the area, and the soldiers- despite their efforts- were overwhelmed. The lesser demons continued to flow out of the rift for each one slain, ripping through the soldiers. One of the soldiers, a young man, noticed their approach,

"They keep coming! Help us!” He shouted, struggling to keep a Shade's claws from tearing into him. 

Ashara quickly blasted the demon with a flick of her staff as Solas and Varric provided cover from a distance. They worked together, defending the soldiers who began to help fight back against the demons around them.

Soon, the last demon evaporated into the rift as it began to pulse in sync with the mark. It crackled, green beams of light leaking through her palm,

"Hurry! Use the mark!” Solas shouted, urging Ashara, who promptly raised her marked hand.

Immediately, a beam of energy erupted from her hand and into the rift, sending dull shocks through her palm and into her arm. She gritted her teeth, grounding herself as the rift began to bend into itself. Her arm began to weaken from the strain, shaking and _burning_ . The rift finally imploded, giving a final _boom_ as it disappeared.

The soldiers gawked, staring between where the rift was and Ashara, who leaned heavily on her staff. Cassandra, noticing their hesitation, quickly ordered them to open the gates- her annoyance seeping into the command. They immediately straightened up, saluting her and opening the gates to the forward camp.

Ashara let out a shaky breath, flexing her hand as the mark calmed into a dull pulse. Varric offered her a pat on her back as he and Solas neared her,

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas said, nodding. 

Ashara acknowledged his praise with a weak smile, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly. Varric chuckled awkwardly, patting her back once more,

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.” He said before walking to the now-opened gates and into the forward camp with Ashara and Solas in tow.

The forward camp was a mess. Various crates and supplies were scattered near the stone railings. Bodies of dead soldiers laid in rows, some wrapped in stained canvas, others forgotten and bloodied. Those still alive huddled together or patrolled the length of the bridge. A small group of injured soldiers leaned on the crates, watched by a tired Chantry cleric. Ashara waved her hand discreetly, sending a small wisp of magic towards a gravely injured soldier, who relaxed slightly as the magic flowed into him.

Ahead, she could see the familiar hooded figure of Leliana standing beside Cassandra as they argued with a robed man near a tent- their shouting echoing throughout the makeshift camp, which grew louder as they drew closer. The man scowled, glaring at Cassandra.

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?” He said, jutting his chin up. Leliana scoffed,

“You are not in command here!” She said. The cleric’s lip twitched,

“Enough! I will not have it!” He shouted. He looked up, setting his sights on the approaching group. Leliana turned, smiling in relief,

“You made it.” She said, “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who _she_ is.” He snarled before pointing a finger at Cassandra, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” 

Ashara stiffened, narrowing her eyes at the Chancellor, shifting on her feet.

Cassandra scoffed, “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

"“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor," Leliana leapt in, quickly turning to Cassandara, "as you well know.”

"Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

Ashara clenched her jaw, scoffing quietly, "Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?”

" _You_ brought this on us in the first place!”

"Then let me fix it!" _Fenedhis, see sense for once in your life._

The Chancellor ignored her, turning back to Cassandra, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

"We can stop this before it’s too late-”

"How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” The Chancellor pointed out, leaning forward on the desk,

"We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

"But not the safest." Leliana said, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

Cassandra ran a hand down her face, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

"Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” The Chancellor said.

Ashara sighed, pinching her brow. ' _Why must shems fight amongst each other so often?_ '.

Thunder cracked in the distance, causing a ripple of pain centering around her mark. Ashara clutched her wrist, watching as the mark crackled and expanded further along her palm. The arguing paused as they all turned their attention to her.

"How do _you_ think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ashara's jaw dropped a little, "Now you’re asking me what _I_ think?”

Solas leaned on his staff, "You have the mark.” Cassandra nodded in agreement,

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” She gave a pointed glare towards the Chancellor, who scoffed. 

Ashara looked between them before looking up towards the mountains. The Breach hung low in the sky, the clouds circling around it. She leveled her gaze back to Cassandra,

"We’ll use the mountain path.”

Cassandra deflated a bit, but nodded, "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” 

As the hooded woman left to give the orders, Cassandra gestured for the elf to take the lead. Ashara blinked before heading down the end of the bridge, towards the mountain path with the group following behind. Chancellor Roderick glowered as they passed,

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” He sneered. Ashara looked over her shoulder at Cassandra, whose eyes were fixed on the path ahead, her face betraying nothing. Ashara turned back towards the looming mountains, taking a deep breath.

' _Ghilan'nain guide us all_ ’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's save the world, shall we?

Ashara’s breath came out in misty clouds, the frost dissipating into the air. The chill bit at her cheeks, her scarf doing little to help against it. The mark had burned through her glove, subjecting it to the cold air. Ashara held it close in the vain attempt to keep it somewhat warm, focusing on the path below her instead. The mountain path was narrow, the snow falling from the edges with each step.

The small party finally reached their destination, a set of ladders leading further up towards a tunnel of sorts. Ashara looked up at the ladder in front of her, grimacing. It was covered in splinters and frost and looked to be on the edge of breaking apart. The rest were most likely the same. Silently praying, Ashara climbed up the creaking ladder, her companions following close behind her.

“The tunnel should just be up ahead.” Cassandra broke the silence as they continued towards the second ladder, “The path to the temple lies beyond it.”

“What manner of tunnel is this?” Solas asked as he climbed off the ladder behind her.

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric asked, rounding the corner towards the final ladder.

“Along with whatever has detained them.” Solas said, watching the dwarf climb up before following him. Cassandra glanced up towards the tunnel ahead.

“We shall see soon enough.”

They reached the top, the entrance to the abandoned mines looming before them. Ashara approached the archway, taking a step in. Immediately, she scrambled back, pressing against the wall.

"Demons." She whispered, peeking around the archway and holding up three fingers. 

Cassandra nodded, unsheathing her sword as Solas and Varric readied their weapons. Ashara took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

She stepped into the archway, quickly blasting a demon with a plume of fire as Cassandra ran forward with a war cry, cutting through a Wraith with a swing of her sword. The Shade shrieked, panicking as fire spread along its body before it was frozen with a slam of Solas' staff. The two mages worked in sync, swinging blasts of magic towards the demons. Varric fired bolt after bolt until the last Wraith faded away, wailing softly as it disappeared.

“That should be all of them.” He said, placing Bianca onto his back, “For now anyways.” 

The group continued on, journeying further into the mine complex. A draft whistled through the empty stone halls, blowing age-old dust across the stone floors. Ashara led them, a small flame cupped in her hands, the dim light reflecting onto the walls. Various crates, shelves, and barrels lined the walls, covered in cobwebs and fine dust. 

As they climbed another set of stairs, the tell-tale groan of a Shade echoed down the stairway. Ashara shared a glance with her companions before continuing forwards.

A cluster of demons had gathered several feet away from the exit, the light of the doorway outlining them. With a shout, Ashara swung her staff at a Shade, causing the rest to snap their attention towards the elf. Cassandra brought her shield up, rushing towards the cluster as Varric and Solas provided support from the back.

Finally, the last demon fell, melting into the ground with a shuddering groan. Silence followed as the small group collectively caught their breath.

Ashara gingerly stepped over the dark remains- well, what little remained of a Shade- and continued towards the light at the end of the hall. She stepped outside, shielding her eyes.

She was greeted with crisp, cold air; a stark contrast to the musty smell of the mines behind her. Snow-covered corpses awaited them outside the entrance, dark blood staining the ground beneath them. Ashara sighed, looking down.

“Guess we found the soldiers.” Varric said, walking up to stand beside her, his hands on his hips.

Cassandra frowned, “That cannot be all of them.”

Varric looked up at her before looking down the path ahead of them, “So the others could be holed up ahead?”

“Our priority must be the Breach.” Solas intervened, “Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

Varric gestured towards Ashara, “I’m leaving _that_ to our elven friend here.”

“Good to know you show such faith in me.” Ashara said with a small smile, but her eyes remained on the frozen bodies. She mumbled a quick prayer before she continued down the steps, leaving the snow-covered bodies of the soldiers behind.

The party followed the snow-covered path, silence falling over them once more. Ashara’s ears twitched and she paused, squinting at the trail ahead of them. Shouting and tell-tale wail of a demon. The soldiers.

Ashara rushed forward, rounding the trail towards a clearing. Near the edge on the mountainside, soldiers fought a wave of demons around a rift- the mark on her hand flaring as they drew near. While the soldiers held their ground, it was clear that they were becoming exhausted; the adrenaline could only fuel them for so long. One of the soldiers pushed away a Shade, looking up at the approaching group.

“Lady Cassandra!” She gasped.

Cassandra ran forward, cutting through the Shade, “You’re alive!”

“Just barely!” The soldier said with a shaky chuckle.

The rift crackled, sending another wave of demons into the clearing. With the extra help, the soldiers gained the upper hand, defeating the demons swiftly. Ashara leveled her hand towards the rift as the last demon disappeared, closing it.

“Sealed, as before.” Solas said, standing next to her. He leaned on his staff, wisps of magic dissipating off of it, “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Thank you.” Ashara said, “But I believe the mark has more to do with it than me.” She flexed her fingers as the scar on her hand calmed, pulsing gently.

Cassandra helped one of the soldiers up, who gratefully accepted her hand.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” 

The soldier turned her attention towards Ashara, her eyes wide, “The prisoner? Then you...?”

Ashara nodded with a gentle smile, “It was worth the risk if it meant we could save more lives.”

The soldier bowed her head, pressing her hand to her chest, “Then you have my sincerest gratitude.”

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment.” Cassandra pointed to the path behind them, “Go, while you still can.”

The soldier nodded, ordering the rest of the weary soldiers. She saluted Cassandra before leading them back down the pathway. The group watched as they left. Solas cleared his throat,

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.” He motioned further down the path.

“Then let’s hurry, before that changes.” Cassandra said. Ashara nodded, strapping her staff back onto her back and lead her companions towards the passage.

They continued on through the passage. Dark clouds circled overhead, the sunlight barely managing to shine through. Wooden planks creaked beneath them, displacing snow with each step. They were closer to the Breach now, the beam of light rising above smoldering ruins. Thunder boomed as green lightning flashed periodically.

“So…” Varric began, “Holes in the fade don’t just _accidentally_ happen, right?”

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it _is_ possible.” Solas explained. Varric nodded, furrowing his brows,

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra scoffed, “We will consider _how_ this happened once the immediate danger is past.” She said. With that, tense silence fell over the group once more as they drew closer to the Breach ahead.

The Temple of Sacred Ashes was a holy sight where pilgrims from all over came. Once, thousands of faithful flocked to the temple just to gaze upon the ashes of Andraste. Now, it laid barren and beyond ruin. The charred remains of those who had attended the Conclave were scattered throughout the temple ruins- some of them still burning; their faces contorted in fear and pain. Ashara exhaled, looking around wearily in the aftermath of the explosion.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you.” Cassandra said, pulling Ashara from her thoughts. She pointed towards a small alcove, “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Ashara remained silent, staring at the crumbling walls of the alcove. Ash gathered in piles, scattering when a slight breeze blew through. With a sigh, she finally willed her legs to walk away, her companions following behind her.

They passed by more remains as they traveled further in, descending into the temple. Strange red crystals jutted out of the wall, surrounding a body whose mouth was open in a scream. Ashara pulled her eyes away from the poor soul before she inhaled sharply, her gaze on the sight before her.

The Breach swirled in the sky above them, the beam of energy shooting into it, crackling. Tall, dark stone surrounded it, glowing in green ripples. Ahead of them, a rift of shuddering dark crystals pulsed- as if struggling to stay together. Varric whistled,

“The Breach sure is a long way up.”

Multiple footsteps came from behind them, echoing on the stone floor. The party turned around immediately, hands on their weapons.

They relaxed as a familiar hooded woman appeared, followed by multiple soldiers. Leliana smiled in relief.

“You’re here. Thank the Maker.” She said, walking towards Cassandra. 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra said curtly. Leliana nodded and left, ordering the soldiers. Cassandra leveled her gaze at Ashara,

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” She asked. Ashara swallowed thickly, looking back towards the Breach. She looked back at Cassandra, nodding.

They descended further into the temple, accompanied by Leliana and her soldiers. Ashara glanced at the swirling beam in the center periodically as they continued on.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Ashara froze, her face paling. A deep voice- _one too familiar, too far away_ \- rumbled throughout the ruined temple. She exhaled, forcing out a shuddering breath to calm her racing heartbeat. Cassandra scowled, her face contorted in confusion as she looked around for the source,

“What are we hearing?” She demanded, looking at the bald elven apostate. Solas gave a half-hearted shrug.

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.” He said. The group continued forward, shaking off the initial shock of the thunderous voice.

They approached another cluster of bloodred crystals, larger than what they saw before. It gave off a crimson glow, giving it a sinister aura.

“You know this stuff if red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric hissed.

“I see it, Varric.” The woman said, staring at the lyrium cluster wearily.

“But what’s it _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas mused.

“It’s evil.” Varric said, scowling, “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

Ashara nodded, stepping over a red vein carefully. Eventually, they managed to pass by the lyrium, continuing their descent towards the rift in the center.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” The voice rumbled again, bored and apathetic. It sent a chill down Ashara’s spine.

“Someone help me!” A second voice joined in, weaker than the first and full of terror. Cassandra’s head shot up.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra gasped, her eyes wide. Ashara glanced at the Seeker, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder for a moment before continuing forward.

Ashara leapt down the ledge, landing onto the temple floor with the others quickly following suite. The Breach loomed above them and the rift pulsed sharply. The mark crackled with energy as Ashara turned it over, studying it.

“Someone, please help me!” The Divine’s voice rang out again, causing Ashara to look up from her hand.

“What’s going on here?” A third voice, sickening familiar.

Ashara's stomach dropped. That was her voice. _She answered the Divine’s call_. Cassandra looked at her in shock,

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

The rift rippled, misty images appearing above them with a crackle. A tall, dark figure stood over the Divine, who was restrained by invisible chains. The mirror image of Ashara appeared, running into the scene.

“What’s going on here?” The illusion said, causing the dark figure and the Divine to turn their attentions towards the elf.

“Run while you can!” Divine Justinia pleaded, “Warn them!”

The dark figure scoffed, “We have an intruder.” It said, pointing a shadowy finger down at Ashara, “Kill the elf.” The image of Ashara starred up at the dark figure before-

There was a blinding light and the scene disappeared. Cassandra turned to Ashara, who continued to stare up at sky,

“You _were_ there!” She accused, taking a step towards the elf, “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Ashara stepped back, away from the woman, pressing her scarred hand to her chest, “I don’t know! I… I don’t remember!” She gestured wildly around her, “I don’t remember any of this!”

Meanwhile, as the Seeker once more interrogated the elven mage, Solas pushed past them, staring up at the rift. He leaned on his staff,

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” He stated simply, turning to the two. Cassandra and Ashara glanced at each other, silently agreeing to stop and focus on the larger problem before them. They approached the elven apostate, who motioned towards the crackling rift.

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.” He turned to Ashara, “I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract... attention from the other side.”

“That means demons.” Cassandra said, turning over her shoulder and unsheathing her sword, “Stand ready!”

The soldiers stood at attention from their positions, readying their weapons. Solas nodded towards Ashara. She took a deep breath, flexing her hands. She stared up at the rift, lifting her hand up and willing it to open.

The rift pulsed, shattering open in a flourish of light. As it broke apart, a demon began to materialize below it, growing larger with each pulse. A Pride demon formed, crackingly deeply as it stood up.

“Now!” Cassandra yelled, thrusting her sword forward. Foot soldiers rushed towards the Pride demon, slashing at its legs as the archers shot arrow after arrow at the beast. The two elven mages stayed at a distance, blasting magic at the monstrous demon with each swing of their staffs, weakening it.

Ashara fade-stepped out of the way as the demon slammed down a fist with a roar, electricity sparking along the ground. More demons began to emerge from the rift, swiping and tearing at the soldiers. She flicked her staff at a Shade, freezing in place- allowing Cassandra to shatter it with a thrust of her blade. 

She heard a shriek behind her and she whipped around, holding her staff up. The cool sensation of a barrier quickly covered her, preventing a Shade’s claws from ripping into her. She pushed it away, slamming the butt of her staff into it. It shrieked, lunging towards her before several darts of magic shot into it. Ashara looked up towards Solas, silently thanking him with a nod before shifting her attention back towards the demon.

Finally, the Pride demon fell to its knees, fading back into the rift with a groan.

“Now!” Cassandra shouted, “Seal the rift!”

Ashara raised her hand, aiming it up towards the rift. It immediately latched onto the large rift, giving a thunderous crack as the surrounding soldiers watched in awe as it rippled and pulsed. She gritted her teeth, her palm crackling with green light, sending a sharp shock up her arm. The rift began to close, shining brightly as it folded in on itself; the soldiers watching with baited breath as her arm shook. Searing pain traveled up arm and black began to creep into the edge of her vision. Her ears rang, muffling the sounds around her.

_'Please. Just a bit more.'_

The rift exploded in a burst of blinding light.

She fell forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara wakes up in room she doesn't recognize in a bed that's far too comfortable for a prisoner.

Ashara woke up with a start.

She groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. _What happened?_

_'Demons. The Breach. Closing the rift. Burning black-'_

Her eyes shot open as she inhaled sharply. She sat up, the bed creaking beneath her. She looked around the room. Good news was that she wasn't in cell- not yet, at least. Bad news was she didn't know where she was or how long she has been here.

The door opened. A young elven woman walked in, carrying a small wooden crate. She looked up, jumping as she made eye contact with Ashara, dropping the crate.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" She sqeaked, wringing her hands together.

"No, no. It's alright, _da'lin_." Ashara said, raising her hands, "I only just-"

Immediately, the elf dropped to her knees,

" I beg you forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my Lady." She trembled. She looked up, not quite meeting the elf's eyes, "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Ashara blinked, "I've been asleep for three days?" She whispered. The woman nodded before scrambling up.

"I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, 'At once.'” She began to back away towards the door.

"Is it over then? The Breach is gone?"

The elf ignored her and opened the door, fumbling with the knob, "She's in the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said." She slammed the door behind her. Ashara sighed, pushing the warm covers off of her. She got out of the bed, rolling her shoulders and examining the mark on her palm. It pulsed gently, less feverishly than it had been before.

Clothes had been set aside for her on a nearby chair. She dressed quickly, glancing at her reflection in a nearby mirror. She paused, looking closer. Her face had been cleaned of any dirt and grime; only a few scrapes or scabs remained as a reminder. She brushed her hair out of face, grimacing at the auburn mess on her head as she attempted to comb her fingers through it. She looked as tired as she felt, evident by the dark circles beneath her bright green eyes. She traced the lines on her freckled cheeks, her fingers brushing over the dark _valleslin._

She exhaled slowly, taking a step away from the mirror and heading towards the door.

She opened the door, only to find soldiers and civilian alike lining the path in front of her. Where once they spat at her feet, they now stared at her in awe. Ashara furrowed her brows, slowly walking past them.

"That's her." She heard one of the people whisper as she passed, "That’s the Herald of Andraste. They say when she came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching oven her."

 _'The Herald of Andraste?'_ She narrowed her eyes as she continued along the path, heading up the stairs. _'They do realize that she was of the Dalish, right? Or were they too blind to see Dirthamen's valleslin covering her face?'_

Soldiers saluted her as she passed and the townsfolk held their breaths, watching her every move. She held her head up, glancing at the people lining the road from the corner of her eyes. Soon, she stood in front of Chantry doors, the outside of the building lined with Chantry brothers and sisters. Some of the clerics bowing their heads in greeting, mumbling blessings while others glared as she approached. The stone-faced soldiers in front opened the doors for her, allowing her entry into the Chantry.

The elven woman entered the Chantry, the doors closing behind her with a gentle thud. The halls were empty and she could hear faint voices yelling from the other end of the room. She walked towards the door, her steps quiet against the carpeted floor. The voices became louder as she approached the door and she could make out the voice of Cassandra and a man- The Chancellor if his patronizing tone was anything to go by. She pressed an ear to the door,

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, the elf intended it this way." The Chancellor said, his voice dripping with anger. The Seeker scoffed,

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My _duty_ is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor." Cassandra said, "As is yours."

She opened the door, entering the room. Two guards stood at the doorway, the insignia of a flaming sword etched on their breastplates. The Chancellor and Cassandra stood at a large table while the hooded form of Leliana stood near the back of the room, her arms folded neatly behind her back. Chancellor Roderick waved a hand towards the elf, 

"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra ordered, challenging the Chancellor with a glare. The soldiers saluted her and left. Roderick scowled, his lip twitching.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." He jeered.

Cassandra lifted her chin up, unfazed by his threat, "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

Ashara turned to look at the Chancellor, squinting, "I did everything I could to close the Breach, and you still believe I'm responsible?"

Roderick scoffed, "Of course you are."

"No, she is not."

Leliana emerged from the shadows, walking towards the table, "Someone was behind the explosion at at the Conclave." She said, "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others — or have allies who yet live." She gave a pointed look at Chancellor Roderick, who pressed a hand to his chest in disbelief.

" _I_ am a suspect?"

"You, and many others." She stated simply, matter-of-fact. Her face remained neutral as the Chancellor sputtered.

The Chancellor gestured towards Ashara, "And _not_ the prisoner?"

"I heard the voices in the temple." Cassandra crossed her arms, "The Divine called to her for help."

" So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand — all a coincidence?"

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Ashara stared at Cassandra, slack-jawed, "You..." _You realize I am not only a Dalish elf, but also a mage.'_ "I survived by chance, not by divine intervention" She shook her head.

"And yet you are exactly what we needed when we needed it."

The Seeker looked at her in a new light, like she was some divine prophet sent from the very bosom of the Maker to spread his word. Ashara resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. _'I don't have a choice in this matter, do I?'_

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana said, looking at the elf. The Chancellor pointed a finger at her,

"This is _not_ for you to decide." He said. Cassandra walked away from the table as the Chancellor and Left Hand argued, looking through a bookcase on the other side of the room. She returned with a large tome in hand, slamming it on the table next to the Chancellor.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor?" She said, standing tall. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She took a step towards the man, jabbing a finger into his chest with each word, "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. _With or without your approval._ "

The Chancellor stumbled back, scandalized. His face was contorted in rage as he left the room with a huff, slamming the door behind him. Leliana ran a hand over the book, tracing the eye insignia embellished on the cover.

"This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." She sighed, "We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now." The Seeker said, turning back to Ashara, "With you at our side."

Ashara blinked, furrowing her brows, "What is this 'Inquisition of old' exactly?"

"It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana explained. Cassandra nodded,

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order." Ashara narrowed her eyes at that, but Cassandra continued, "But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Ashara bit the inside of her cheek, "And should I refuse?" she asked carefully.

"You can go, if you wish." Leliana said. Ashara looked up at the woman, eyes widening. _'I could go home.'_ Her heart fluttered at the thought of returning to her clan, but the scar marking her hand pulled her back to reality. She flexed her fingers, looking down.

"It will not be easy if you were to stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you." Cassandra said gently. Ashara sighed and closed her eyes, leaning on the table,

"When I woke up, I didn't expect this outcome."

"Neither did we." Leliana said earnestly, a smile in her voice.

"But." She opened her eyes, looking up at the two women before her, "If I can help restore this order, I will do what I can."

They both smiled, relieved. Cassandra held her hand out, offering it to the elf.

"Then help us fix this before it's too late."

Ashara took the Seeker's offered hand, shaking it with renewed determination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara finally finds a moment of peace.

Ashara hummed softly to herself as she braided the fabric in her hands. She sat cross-legged on a snow covered rock that overlooked the frozen lake below, a new- and better- staff resting across her lap. A trenuchet loomed behind her, providing a somewhat comforting presence. She had found the secluded spot while exploring the area around Haven, looking for elfroot and other such herbs. Now, it served as a place of solitude for the young elven woman.

"I did not expect to find you here."

She yelped, the braid falling into her lap as she snapped her head towards the voice. Solas stood a few feet away from her, his brows raised in vague amusement.

" _Ir abelas_. I thought you heard me." He chuckled, raising his hands in defense.

"Oh. No, it's alright." She picked up the braid, which had unraveled when she dropped it, "I just wasn't expecting anyone to find me."

"I can leave, if you wish to be alone." He said, turning to leave.

"No, you can stay if you want to." She patted the spot next to her, smiling, "I would enjoy the company."

Solas stood for a moment before sitting down, crossing his legs. Ashara began to re-braid the weave, twisting the fabric into place.

"The Chosen of Andraste." he said eventually, breaking the comfortable silence, "A blessed hero to save us all."

Ashara snorted, not looking up, "Oh? And I am riding in on a shining steed?"

"I would have suggested a griffin, but sadly, they're all extinct." He chuckled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary."

"Believe me. I know" She said, tugging on the braid tightly, "But I am nothing like the fabled 'Chosen One' that the humans believe me to be."

Solas hummed, watching her braid the fabric silently. He turned his attention back towards the frozen water below them.

"I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He said, looking his companion next to him, "Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

Ashara looked out over the lake, weighing the statement in her mind. She paused and looked up at the elven man, raising a brow, "What do you mean by ruins and battlefields?"

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history." He explained, his eyes shining, "And every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." He smiled gently, "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"You're a _I've'an'virelan_?" Ashara gasped, "A dreamer?"

Solas nodded, "It's... Not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning. But the thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream?" He looked over the frozen lake, whispering, "I would not trade it for anything."

"It sounds incredible." She said in awe.

"It is." 

Ashara finished the braid, admiring the handiwork before wrapping it around the staff. Solas looked over, watching as she tied it onto the handle,

"May I ask what you are doing?" He asked.

"I'm decorating my staff." She rifled through the leather pouch next to her, pulling out an assortment of strings.

"Why?" He tilted his head. She shrugged,

"Sentimental reasons, I suppose." She smiled sadly, wrapping a faded red string around the wood, "I had to leave my old staff behind with my clan."

"Is it covered in colorful cloth as well?"

"It is. As well as various twigs and beads." She laughed, "My brother refused to take me hunting with him, saying that I would only scare away every animal in the forest."

Solas chuckled quietly, his smile falling, "You must miss them. Your clan."

"Of course." She said simply, running a hand over one of braids, "But I cannot change the past."

Solas hummed, turning his attention back towards the lake below them. A peaceful quiet fell over them, the breeze whistling lightly. Ashara looked up at Solas tentatively,

"What..." Ashara began, clearing her throat, "What can you tell me of your adventures in the Fade?"

The sun begun to set over the horizon, bringing a biting chill as it disappeared lower into the mountains. The pair continued to talk, the staff lied abandoned at Ashara's side as she listened to Solas. Her chin rested in her hands, watching the elven mage tell of a battle he witnessed while exploring a ruin in the north.

She shivered as a cold breeze blew past, pulling her coat closer. Solas paused, quickly finishing the story with an embellished detail before standing up and brushing off his pants.

"It's getting late. The least I can do is escort you to your cabin." He said, offering her a his hand.

"Such a gentleman." She teased, but accepted his help all the same. She stretched her back as she stood up, grabbing her staff and following Solas towards the town gates. They stepped down carefully from the outcrop of boulders, weary of any bystander discovering the secret spot. Snow began to drift down noiselessly from the sky, twirling with the occasional breeze.

They talked idly of anything that came to mind, walking slowly to Ashara's cabin. Few were meandering about as they traveled, mostly soldiers who were unlucky enough to be on night duty. The two elves stopped in front of the small cabin.

"Thank you." Ashara said, wrapping her arms around herself. She motioned towards the door, "Would you like to come in? I believe I have some tea stored away somewhere." Solas shook his head,

"No, but thank you for the offer." He said, "I'll consider it for a later time."

"Of course." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, " _On nydha_ , Solas."

" _On nydha_." He smiled, bidding her farewell with a nod before turning to leave. Ashara bit her lip, watching him walk away.

"Solas." She called out suddenly. He stopped, turning around, "To answer your question from earlier: I think I would want to be the kind of hero who somehow makes the world a better place."

"Then I wish you luck on that endeavor."

With that, he left, following the path to his own cabin on the other side of town. Ashara watched as he disappeared around the corner before entering the cottage behind her.

She placed the staff near the door, taking off her coat and lighting the fireplace with a flick of her hand. Setting her coat on a nearby chair, she picked up a document and skimmed it over. She sighed, gingerly placing the paper back on the desk, running a hand down her face.

She set up the kettle over the fireplace and laid down on the rug, resting an arm over her eyes as she waited for the tea for boil. Her thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Solas. How he passionately recalled tales of ancient battles and events he witnessed within the Fade. The way his eyes lit up and practically glowed with the drive to learn- oh.

Ashara sat up, her face burning as the kettle whistled sharply.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently on a writing marathon (thanks ambient music).
> 
> Let's see how many chapters I can write before burning out, shall we?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Ashara attends the war council to discuss the Inquistion's next steps.

Ashara entered the Chantry, heading straight towards the war room at the end of the great hallway. Chantry priests talked among themselves, holding their breaths as the elf walked by. She rolled her eyes at their superstition, knocking twice on the door before walking in.

Cassandra and Leliana stood around the table with two others she didn't recognize. A tall man with blond hair and a thick cloak stood up to greet her while a young woman sporting a bright yellow ruffled dress looked up from her clipboard. Cassandra nodded, silently greeting Ashara before cleared her throat,

"May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces." She introduced the man, who bowed slightly.

"Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through." He said, folding his hands together in front of him. Cassandra motioned towards the woman,

"And this Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

" _Andaran Atish’an_." She smiled brightly, the greeting practiced and smooth. Ashara's eyes widened,

" _Savhalla_." She mirrored the woman's grin, "You speak elven?"

Josephine rubbed the back of her neck, "You just heard the entirely of it I’m afraid." She said, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Ashara's smile fell as she muttered a quiet 'Oh'. There was a pregnant pause before Cassandra broke the silence, gesturing towards Leliana,

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a degree of…" She began, folding her arms behind her back.

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra said simply, ignoring the look that the woman gave her.

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra." Leliana sighed.

Ashara bowed her head, "A pleasure to meet you all."

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra continued. Leliana nodded,

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

"I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well." Cullen pressed, leaning forward. Ashara narrowed her eyes at his comment, glaring at the Commander, who fidgeted slightly under her gaze.

Cassandra pinched her brows, "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-"

"Might destroy us all." He interrupted, adamant, "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-"

"Pure speculation." Leliana said, scoffing.

 _"I_ was a templar. I know what they’re capable of."

Ashara lifted her chin up, "If you haven't noticed, _Commander_ , I am a Dalish mage." She said lowly, gesturing to her marked face, "I highly doubt the templars would even want to look at me, much less speak with me in a civilized manner." The Commander pressed his mouth into a thin line, breaking eye contact with the elf.

Josephine lifted her quill, drawing their attention towards her, "Unfortunately, neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition-" The ambassador turned to Ashara, "And you, specifically."

The elf huffed, "That didn't take long."

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?" Cullen muttered. Ashara rolled her eyes,

"Or be more concerned about the literal hole in the sky?" She pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Some are calling you — a Dalish elf — the 'Herald of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry." The ambassador continued, tapping her quill against the clipboard, "The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra scoffed.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages _or_ templars for help is currently out of the question." The ambassador said, giving a pointed look towards Cullen and Leliana.

Ashara ran a hand down her face, staring down at the map spread across the table.

"There is something you can do." Leliana stepped forward, "A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Ashara nodded, looking up at the Spymaster, "And where is she?"

Leliana pointed towards a section of the map, "You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

The elf nodded, "I'll see to it immediately." She looked around the room, "Will that be all?" The advisors nodded.

Leliana left first- presumably to send scouts to the Hinterlands- Josephine following swiftly behind her, furiously writing. Cassandra followed them with Cullen close behind her. The Commander paused as he passed Ashara, opening his mouth to say something before closing it, exiting the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general rule of thumb, I'm including most major cutscenes and dialogue (with Ashara's occasional input). While this is a Solavellan fic, it will be mostly focusing on Ashara and her story within the Inquisition.
> 
> Anyways, this is a relatively short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Hinterlands we go.

It was a nearly a month's journey from Haven to the Hinterlands.

When they finally arrived at the base camp, a young dwarven woman greeted them, relief clear on her face,

"The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has." She rubbed the back of her neck, "We know what you did at the Breach. It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you’ll get no back talk here. That’s a promise."

She saluted, "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I- all of us here- we’ll do whatever we can to help."

Varric chuckled, "Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?" He asked, smirking. Scout Harding tilted her head, furrowing her brows,

"I can’t say I have. Why?"

"You’d be Harding in… oh, never mind." He dismissed her with a defeated wave of his hand. Cassandra scoffed, rolling her eyes. Ashara hid her smile, ignoring the rogue's attempt at a joke with a slight shake of her head.

She bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scout Harding."

Scout Harding quickly explained the situation in the Hinterlands. Originally, the Inquisition has been attempting to secure horses from the horse master, but the fighting between the mages and templars has somewhat delayed them. Even worse, the fighting has spread to the Crossroads, where Mother Giselle is currently helping refugees, and the scouts have no idea how much longer they could last. With that, the Inquisition scout saluted and walked away.

Ashara rushed down the dirt path, heading towards the Crossroads, the others matching her pace. The sound of fighting grew louder as they approached, joining Inquisition soldiers as they ran towards the conflict.

Smoke rose from scorched buildings, hanging low in the air. Bodies of fallen soldiers were scattered about as Inquisition soldiers clashed swords with the rebel templars. Ashara swung her staff, sending a blast of magic towards one of the templars, her companions quickly joining in. Cassandra deflected an arrow with her shield as a templar swung towards her. She parried the blow,

"Hold! We are not apostates!" She shouted. The templar slashed at her in response before he was struck down by one of Bianca's bolts.

"I do not think they care, Seeker." Solas huffed, casting his barrier over them with a wave of his staff.

As the last of the rebel templars fell, one of the Inquisition soldiers was hit by a blast of cold. Mages and their sellswords flooded the area, sending waves of magic towards them. Solas slammed his staff, freezing one of them,

"We are not templars! We mean you no harm!" He shouted, narrowly avoiding a bolt of fire.

"Doesn't look like their listening." Varric said, aiming Bianca at a rebel mage. Solas sighed, clutching his cheek as an arrow skimmed past it. He looked over his shoulder,

"More coming our way!"

More templars entered the battlefield, fighting both the rebel mages and the Inquisition troops. Ashara ducked as a templar swung, fade-stepping behind him and burning him with a twirl of her staff. Cassandra quickly cut him down before he could turn around. Ashara thanked her silently with a nod, turning her attention to the remaining rebels.

The last templar finally fell to an Inquisition soldier's blade. Ashara looked around, leaning on her staff. Varric had a few scrapes and Cassandra held her head high despite the cuts in her armor.

"That's the end of it." The Seeker sighed. Two of the soldiers planted a flag near a mass of stones, the flaming eye of the Inquisition waving in the wind. The rest helped the wounded towards a makeshift camp near the edge of the clearing. Ashara followed them, looking for Chantry robes amidst the crowd.

A woman who she assumed to be Mother Giselle knelt beside a soldier. A mage stood behind her impatiently, their arms crossed as the soldier struggled to sit up.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still." Mother Giselle said in a thick Orlaisian accent. She brushed a hand over the soldier's head soothingly as he frantically looked around.

"Don’t… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic…" He whimpered.

"Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

"But..."

"Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering." The Chantry mother shushed him gently. He looked between her and the mage before nodding hesitantly. Mother Giselle stood up, allowing the mage to help him. She turned around, blinking when she saw Ashara watching her from a nearby post. Ashara smiled,

"You must be Mother Giselle." She said.

"I am. And you must be the one they’re calling the Herald of Andraste."

Ashara's smile went taut, failing to resist a grimace at the title, "I was told you asked for me."

The Chantry mother nodded, beckoning the elf with a wave of her hand. She led her further away from the makeshift camp, waking past more wounded and dead.

"I know of the Chantry’s denouncement, and I’m familiar with those behind it." She said as they walked, "I won’t lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…"

"What happened was horrible, but why don't you stand with the rest of the Chantry?"

"With no Divine, we are each left to our own conscience, and mine tells me this." They stopped at the edge of the camp. Mother Giselle folded her hands in front of her, looking at Ashara,

"Go to them. Convince the remaining Clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe." She paused, watching the elf's reaction.

Ashara bit the inside of her cheek, "Won't that just make it worse?"

"Why? Because you are an elven mage?"

"Exactly."

The Chantry mother sighed, "Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to _doubt_. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

Ashara chuckled, glancing down at her marked hand, "You make it sound simple."

Mother Giselle laid her hands over Ashara's, causing the elf to look up, " I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope." She said, her eyes twinkling, "Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry that would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you." Ashara said, "For your help."

The Chantry mother smiled and stepped away, bowing at the hip before leaving the elf to consider her words.

Ashara ran a hand down her face. Refugees slowly flooded the area, rebuilding some of ruined buildings or helping around. She watched them, leaning on the stone wall.

"Where to next, Herald?"

Solas stood besides her, his staff in hand. A small smile graced his features as he looked down at her. The cut from the arrow had stopped bleeding, but had left behind a bloody cut on his cheek. Ashara raised her brows, her eyes widening,

"Oh! Solas, your cheek." She reached a hand up.

"No, it's fine. It's just a-" He hissed as she laid a hand on the cut. She hummed, sending soothing magic into the cut. She pulled her hand away, leaving it mostly healed, the only evidence being a thin red line on his cheek. Her hand fell back to her side as he ran a hand over the cut gently.

"I didn't know you knew healing magic." He said. She shrugged,

"Not enough to save a life per say, but enough to bring some comfort." She smiled. She cleared her throat, looking away,

"And to answer your question: around the Hinterlands, helping who we can." She looked back over the crowd of refugees, "We didn't come here just to fight one battle and leave."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara explores a ruin and deals with a cult.  
> Just another day in the Hinterlands.

It's been about two days since they've arrived.

Ashara has been helping out where she can after clearing out both the rebel mage and templar strongholds. From hunting (and failing) to gathering herbs for the refugees (there weren't many to gather from the destroyed area), Ashara was beginning to burn out. They managed to set up a couple of base camps in the area, including one that was being set up as they traveled down the road. Currently, they were traveling to some sort of fort to the south after hearing reports of a cult worshiping the Breach. 

She looked up from the map, her eyes lighting up at the sight of an abandoned castle in the distance. She tucked the map away, heading towards the ruin. Her companions shared a perplexed look before following the elf.

They reached the ruin, the walls crumbling and covered in a thick layer of moss and vines. Ashara ran a hand over one the stones, looking around the castle.

"So, why did we take a small detour here?" Varric asked. Ashara shuffled through her bag, pulling out a piece of crumbled paper. She handed it to the dwarf, pointing to the scribbled drawing.

"See this? It looks like the statues over there." She pointed towards the statues on the far end of the destroyed structure.

"You're saying that there could be treasure, then?" He raised a brow.

"Possibly." She grinned.

Ashara dug through a pile of rubble, standing up with a sigh. Varric leaned on a nearby column while Cassandra sharpened her sword. Solas idly looked around the ruins, occasionally stopping to write something down. Ashara climbed on top of the rubble in front of a doorway, peering through the archway. Her eyes widened as she slid back down, going around the wall. Solas followed her with his eyes, watching as she sized up the ruined wall. She took a couple of steps back, shifting back and forth on her feet.

She ran forward, scrambling up the the crumbled wall. Rubble tumbled down as she pulled her self up onto a ledge.

"What are you doing?" Solas shouted from below, staring up at her. She hopped up another ledge, looking down at the elven mage.

"You're not the only one who explores ruins, _hahren_!" She said, disappearing behind a wall.

She climbed down the age-old ladder, landing on the ground with a huff. Her eyes caught something glinting in the afternoon sun and she ruffled through the dirt. She pulled out a torn piece of paper alongside some loose coins. She flattened the paper, smoothing it out as she looked it over.

"Is everything alright, Herald?" Cassandra asked from outside the doorway, her armor visible from behind the rubble. Ashara folded the paper as neatly as she could, pocketing it.

"Yeah, just some rubble and chests." She said, looking over her shoulder, "I'll be right out."

Ashara climbed down the rubble, taking care as rocks slipped beneath her feet. She eventually slid down to join her companions, landing on her feet. She nodded, setting back onto the path towards the fort.

Turns out that the cult not only worshiped the Breach, but they prayed to a rift in the lower courtyard. One far too close and far too unguarded. The party managed to make quick work of the rift and demons, much to the cult's surprise.

Ashara shook her hand, the dull pain ebbing away as she spoke to the leader. As pious as she was before, she looked ready to drop to their knees and worship the very ground the elf walked on. Ashara carefully instructed her to send some of her people to the Crossroads to help the refugees and to send the rest to the Inquisition ("Talk to Sister Nightingale in Haven, she will help you from there."). The leader nodded quickly, bowing before leaving. Ashara watched her leave, sighing. ' _Creators grant me the patience I so desperately need._ '

"I suppose it isn't surprising." Solas said,"That people would worship the Breach in such desperate times." Ashara looked up,

"People are prone to worship anything they deem holy." She said, glancing at Cassandra, who was talking to one of the cultists. Solas chuckled lightly,

"Are you suggesting that you are holy, Herald?"

"Not in the slightest." She tilted her chin up, grinning, "After all, who would the humans worship if not an elven apostate?"

Solas shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips as Varric and Cassandra joined them.

"Anyways." She began, "I need to talk to some people while we're here."

Ashara sat near the camp fire, watching the flames dance. Cassandra and Varric had already head in for the night while very few Inquisition scouts meandered about, mostly keeping watch on the outskirts of the camp. They had returned to the camp as night began to fall and the Seeker immediately retired for the evening, Varric following suite an hour later.

There were soft footsteps behind her before Solas sat down next to her. They sat in silence for awhile before Solas cleared his throat,

"You mentioned earlier that you explore ruins." He said.

"I used to." She shrugged, "I haven't had the chance to until today."

Solas hummed, staring at the fire in front of them, "Perhaps

"When I first saw you, I thought you a spy." He said, changing the subject.

"I suppose I was, but not in the sense that you think." She said, glancing at him, "Why?"

"You bear the markings of Dirthamen, keeper of secrets." He stated simply. Ashara nodded,

"He is also a keeper of knowledge." She said, tracing the _vallaslin_ on her cheeks lightly.

"So you seek knowledge?"

"I seek the history that our people have lost."

"Our people." He scoffed, causing Ashara to look up, "You use that phrase so casually. It should mean more... But the Dalish have forgotten that. Among other things"

"Oh? Please do tell of the truth, then." She narrowed her eyes, turning towards the elven man, "Tell me of what exactly the Dalish have forgotten."

He looked down at her, tilting his head up,

"Your people pass on stories, mangling details." He said, the fire casting shadows over his face, "I walk the Fade. I have seen things they have not."

"Then teach them!" She whispered-yelled, "Share what you've learned!"

"Do you not think that I have not tried?" He snapped, "I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition."

Ashara looked down, her anger gone and quickly replaced with shame. Solas turned his attention back to the fire, an uneasy silence settling over them.

" _Ir abelas_ , _hahren_." She said eventually, "I did not know." She rubbed her arm, watching the fire. She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek,

"If the Dalish have done you a disservice, then let me make it right."

Solas glanced down at her, his gaze softening, "Thank you, _da'len_." He said, "If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask." She smiled, yawning. She stood up, brushing off her pants and stretching,

"We will talk later, then." She said, " _On nyhda_ , Solas."

" _On nyhda._ "

**Author's Note:**

> To answer your question: yes, this is my first fic  
> I'm not used to writing (publicly that is), so any critiques would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this trainwreck of a fic
> 
> Thank you to Dragon Age Transcripts on Tumblr for the dialogue/overall description of scenes and FenxShiral for the elven translations.


End file.
